The Deciding Choice
by Jessica Fowler-Cooper
Summary: What Zoey doesn't know...can't hurt her right? Jason is starting to do terrible things, and she doesn't realize it's him, but what happenes if he comes after more than just her heart? and will Logan and Dana ever stop fighting? rating may change...R
1. Its only the beginning

disclaimer: if i owned it would i be typing up a fanfiction?...and i dont own any names of bands or thier music mentioned.

Ch. 1

Rain clouds settled over the PCA campus, threating rain showers and gusting winds. Zoey and her gang ate outside, enjoying what was left of the beautiful day, before it started pouring down rain.

"So, have we decided what kind of music we'll be having at this year's PCA Dance?" Nicole asked.

"Well, I was thinkin about having a couple of hired bands..." Zoey cut off.

"Like who? And do we even have enough money?"

"Well, we could do even better fundraisors this year..." Chase suggested.

"Well...I was thinking of Hoobastank...and Nitty Gritty Dirt Band...and a few others...still thinkin...or we could just hire a D.J. and save money...sound good?" Zoey asked.

Everyone agreed on the choice of hiring a D.J. They felt it was better because of the incident and the hard work just to get Drake Bell at the Spring Fling, they thought it was a better choice.

Zoey stared off into the distance, thinking of only her crush, Chase Matthews. Thinking of what they could be, but she herself wound not make the first move. It had to be Chase, if he liked her so bad, or so she heard.

"Earth to Zoey...hey ditzy blonde!" Logan yelled, slicing through her thoughts of Chase.

"What do you want Logan?" She replied sarcastically.

"I need to talk to you..." Logan said, then glanced at the others..."Alone."

Logan pulled her to the side, kind of roughly she might add.

"What?" she asked, irratatedly.

"You gotta help me."

"Why should I help you?"

"Because i really want to get together with Dana..." He said, a hint of red coming to his face.

"Whatever, but what do I get in return?"

"I'll help you get lover-boy over there..." He said, indicating Chase.

"But how..."

"Because, no girl stares at a guy, and doesnt even come back to the real world when other people call her." Logan replied, cutting Zoey off.

"Fine, I dont care. But I will help you, and i'm not forcin Dana to do anything."

"Thanks, you really dont know how much this means to me."

"Yeah...whatever." Zoey called back to him, leaving.

As Zoey came back to her table, she heard a roll of thunder in the distance.

"Come on you guys, its fixin to pour."

"Wait Zoey...I need to talk to you." Chase yelled out to her.

"Ok...just make it quick I want to get back to my dorm before I get caught in the rain."

"Alright, umm...Zoey I really lo..."

"Hey are you Zoey Brooks?" Asked a guy she hadn't even seen before.

"Ummm...yes, and may I ask who you are?" Zoey replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry...My name is Jason Fawkes." He said, flashing Zoey a perfect smile.

Zoey looked him over to really see what he looks like. he had gelled (but not to much gel) brown hair, with blonde highlights, and not to mention his hair was perfectly cut... perfect smile, a strong, slightly muscular body, and he was wearing a 2004 American Legion Baseball shirt, and jean shorts to go with it.

"Uhh...did you need something?"

"Oh, umm...i need help getting to my classes...im new here, and i dont know my way around this place yet..."

"Oh, ok..sure...hold on, I think Chase wanted to tell me something...Chase?"

"Yeah, but it was nothing."

"Alright then, Chase...I'll see ya later." And with that, Zoey took off.

Zoey showed Jason around the school, but she could hardly take her eyes off of him, he was so cute!

"Is there something you needed Zoey? You keep lookin at me funny..." Jason pointed out.

"No, I was lookin over there..." Zoey said, saving herself from embarrassment.

"Oh, ok. Well, here's my dorm. I'll see ya later then?"

"Ok. Bye!"

'Oh no, what am i thinkin? I cant be liking this new guy, I hardly even know him. Even if he does play baseball, I wont be intimidated.' And with that thought, she went back to her dorm to start makin plans on how to get Logan and Dana together. And on plans for the PCA Dance.

a/n: well...this is my first fic on Zoey 101. I hope you like this. Im hopin that this will turn out to be 20 or so chappys. I got a real good idea in my mind. I just need reviews to back up my story so far. well...I will be back with ch. 2 soon...probly tomorrow or something. well, see ya'll soon.


	2. Can I ask you a question?

disclaimer: nope sigh still dont own it.

Ch. 2

As soon as Zoey got back to her dorm, she began plotting together a good idea on how to get Logan and Dana together.

'Let's see...should I buy Dana flowers and say it was from a secret admirer? And then tell Logan the whole scheme and go from there?' Zoey thought as more and more ideas formed into her head. 'Perfect idea.' And with that last thought she got right to work.

A few hours later, after she had the arrangement for the flowers ready, her thoughts slowly drifted to Jason. She was in dream zone when Nicole got back from hangin out with her newest intrest...Mitchell Ross. He was like number 3 on her cute lip chart. He was slightly new, due to the transfer of schools back last semester.

"So, how was Mitchell?" Zoey asked.

Nicole's eyes lit up at the mention of his name. "He was like a dream boat! I have never felt more safe with him, and usually I never worry about that kind of thing."

"Yea...you're right about that..." Zoey drifted off.

"So, what's with you and the new guy...Jason?"

"Uhhh...nothing...he just asked me to tour him ar...around the sch...school..." Zoey studdered along...with a tinted face might she add.

"Uh huh, sure."

"Well thats all he wanted."

"So, give details! What does he look like? What sport does he play? Is he handsome?" Nicole blabbered.

"He has ocean blue eyes, slightly muscular, but not too because then he would look gross, an adoring smile, and he has brown hair with blonde highlights! He plays American Legion Baseball, and I would have to say that he is very handsome! But, I have nothing for him."

"Riiiiiiiggggggghhhhht." Nicole drawled.

"I don't!" Zoey giggled.

But little did she know in her heart, that there was more than she had in store for her.

Back at the boy's dorm...

"Chase you have got it so bad that everytime you write, it has something to do with Zoey." Michael pointed out.

"Leave me alone...I'd like to see you pay this kind of attention to some other girl..." Chase said...blushing.

"I don't but you love Zoey so much, it's like there's no other room in your life for another girl...hardly even for friends now a days." He teased.

"Would you both just shut up! I'm tryin to work something out here!" Logan shouted at his roomates.

"What? 101 ways to either annoy Dana...or impress her?" Laughed Chase.

"Neither...now SHUT-UP!"

"Whatever, im outta here, I think i'm gonna go see Zoey."

"You always go to see Zoey, nevermind...just go." Michael said, shaking his head.

While Chase was making his way over to room 101, to see the love his life, and maybe beyond, Jason arrived to there first. He made a swift move to knock on the door, but suddenly stopped, because of the feel of someone looking at him.

"Can I help you?"

"Uhhh...no, i'm just going to see Zoey." Chase replied back.

"What a coincidence, I was on my way to see her too." 'I think I have competition.' Jason thought. "We'll lets go in, we shouldn't just be standing here."

"Oh...ok...sure." Chase said, hesitantly.

Since Jason was by the door, he knocked first. It took a few minutes, but Zoey finally made it to the door.

"Hey guys! What brings you here?"

"Nothing much..." 'Just thinkin about how much I love you.' Finished Chase in his thoughts.

"Well, what do you think about the dance decorations? I finally finished them today, since you know, the dance is tomorrow and all."

"Well, I for one think they're awesome. Can't wait til the dance tomorrow."

"Yeah...I'm really excited." Zoey finished, adoring Jason all the while.

'Oh no, He is reeling Zoey in by the hook. I'd better do something quick...clever...I know!' Chase finished his thought.

'That Matthews kid is really gettin on my nerves. I need to do something that even he wont think of...I know...' Jason thought.

"Hey Zoey, do you wanna go to the dance with me tomorrow night?" Chase and Jason asked at the same time.

"That is very thoughtful of you to ask me...but I really have to think on it. I'll get back to you with my decision tomorrow at my dorm after final class gets out. Ok?"

"Ok Zoe..." Chase said, silently crossing his fingers, praying that Zoey chooses him.

"That's ok Zoey, I'll wait as long as I need to." Jason finished, knowing that with his good looks, he would surely win over Zoey's heart.

The 2 boys went thier seperate ways and left Zoey with her thoughts.

'I don't know how I can decide. Things are just getting so complicated. I think i'm starting to really like Jason as more than just a friend, but I really love Chase. Oh, why does love have to be so confusing?' Zoey thought, chewing on her fingernails, out of habit. 'It's decided, I will go with Chase, I really like Jason, but Chase had the guts to ask me out, well sorta...but we'll see how things work out.

The next day, Zoey zoomed through her classes, eager to tell Chase that she wanted to go with him, and that she will make it up to handsome Jason. The final bell of the day rang, and she saw Jason and Chase in the distance. as soon as they got to her she started in.

"Jason, Chase, I have made my decision. I have decided to go with Chase."

Chase was tellin him self over and over that it wasn't true, but here he was, looking at Zoey and her smiling back at him.

"Thats ok Zoey. I'll see ya at the dance then." 'Oh, dont wirry, you and pretty boy will see me tonight, but I will not be happy about it.'

"Well Chase, I want you to pick me up for the dance around seven ok?"

"Alright! I mean...ok." Chase said, blushing.

Zoey ran back to her dorm, with a lighter weight on her shoulders, she was happy because Jason didn't seem rejected at all. He seemed like he was pleased or something like that. Oh well...time for outfit plannin with Nicole.

"So, Zoey, It's time to make you over girl! You'll be the envious girl at PCA!" Nicole said, excitedly.

"Alright, we need to get our outfits." Nicole decided.

Nicole chose a sequined red tank top, and black flare pants along with red pumps, and a bit of makeup. Zoey, however, chose a satiny silver/black tank top, with matching black and silver flare pants, with silver diamonds going diagnal on the shirt, and straight down the left side of her pants leg. And with black and silver dress shoes along with silver eye shadow and no lipstick, and diamond earrings to match. Boy was she ready.

Chase had put on a dark blue shirt over nice black jeans. He left to go pick up Zoey at around 7, like promised. Once Chase arrived, he knocked on the door, and when Zoey came to answer, the minute she opened the door, Chase was left standing there, speechless at the beauty before him.

a/n: well guys, there ya go til tomorrow or something, im gonna try to update everyday if it is possible. and look i made it even longer! a record! lol. well...here's a little response to my reviewers:

MrsLoganReese- aww...thank yas, and i like where its going too...lol

Chris3137- dont worry, you'll definitely get to know this fabulous character named Jason...lol. and thank yas! and i promise, this will be different than your story, im sorry if you might get the idea that im copying your story...i never could, you waaay better than me. lol.

evilangel14- well...hope you liked the update.

another notice...im really sorry that there wasn't much Logan/Dana in this chapter, but i promise you they play a major role in this story. but they wont be able to be in it as much til like the next chappy or so...well til next time! next chappy...the dance. and trust me, it gets really good and suspenseful probly after this chappy or so...


	3. The Reason is You

disclaimer: i will own it one day...oh isn't it nice to dream? oh...dont own the song "The Reason" either.

Ch. 3

Chase looked at Zoey from head to toe. He thought she looked drop dead gorgeous. Of course, she'd never tell her that.

"Zoe..you look...so...beautiful." Chase finally got out.

"And you Chase...you are a handsome devil. Well are you ready to go to the dance?"

"Yep...lets go!"

And with that, Chase and Zoey left to go to the dance...little did they know that someone was following them.

'We'll see who gets who in the end.'

Meanwhile...Dana got ready as she waited for her so called secret admirer. She was decked out in a black crop top with silver butterfly designs in it, and denim pants, with black boots. Her hair was done in loose curls, and had siler butterflies in each ear. As Dana was putting the finishing touches on her make-up...she heard a knock on the door.

"Just a minute..." Dana called out.

A few minutes later...she opened the door, but saw noone there. Something on the floor caught her eye and she bent over to pick it up. It was a letter addressed to her. She opened it up and it read,

Sweet Dana,

I know you were probly waiting for me in your room, but I want you to see me as my self in a very special spot under the moonlight. After all is said and done, I'm hoping you will accompany me to the dance. Hope to see you here at the beach which is where I will be waiting.

(hopefully) Forever Yours,

Secret Admirer

Dana was left speechless. She crossed out one of the likely candidates in her mind, which was Logan Reese.

'And I was hoping it was Logan too. I mean, he acts just like me, but I can see down into those chocolate eyes of his, that he wants me really bad. Hmm, well might as well not keep this mystery guy waiting long enough.'

Back at the dance...

"Ok PCA the first song of the night will be a slow one! And it will be...The Reason! By Hoobastank." Announced the D.J.

"Zoey...I was wondering, since it is a slow song and all..." Chase left off.

"Of course I'll dance with you." Zoey finished.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue to learn_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I have found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something that I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain that I put through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

_I found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

Chase was thinking about the words and wondered if they really applied to him.

'Is Zoey my reason? Can she really change who I am? Cause I would do anything in the world for her. Anything.'

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_I found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

As the song ended, Chase leaned in to kiss Zoey for the first time, when they were interupted by Jason.

"Excuse me...Zoey?"

"Yes?" Zoey asked politely.

"May have atleast one dance with you?"

Zoey looked over at Chase as if permission. Chase grumbled a bit (silently) before answering.

"Sure Zoey, go ahead, if you wanna dance with me anymore, then i'll be in the back." Chase said reluctantly.

"Are you sure Chase?" Zoey asked, as if not wanting to leave his side.

"Sure, go ahead."

Zoey left to go dance with Jason...

Back with Dana...

Dana locked up the room, and headed down to the beach so she could see her mystery guy. Before she set foot on beach, she saw a lone figure pacing back and forth. Tryin to appear not nervous, even though we all know she is, she walked slowly and tapped the guy on the shoulder. As soon as she turned around, a slow almost faint sound came to her face.

Zoey and Jason were dancin to one of the fast beat songs, when Jason offered to get her something to drink.

"Sure that would be nice..." 'And while he's gone, I'm gonna get that kiss from Chase Matthews...' Zoey finished her thought.

Zoey wandered around aimelessly to look for Chase, when she bumped into Nicole.

"Oh, hey Nicole." Zoey started.

"Hi, how's you and Chase?"

"Well...I would know that if I can find Chase...on the other hand, I'm fine."

"Oh, was it that really cute guy...umm...Jason?"

"Yea, hey I thought you liked Mitchell?"

"I do, doesn't mean I can't think other guys like Jason is hot too."

"Point taken...Well, I'm gonna go find Chase."

"O.k, don't make out too much!" Nicole teased.

"Hey!" Zoey giggled.

"Later." Said Nicole, leaving.

Zoey walked around the dance floor, looking for Chase when she saw him standing by himself at the punch table.

"Hey there good-looking..." Zoey said, playfully.

"Well you dont look to bad your self..." Chase said blushing.

"Aww...did I just make Chase blush?"

"Maybe..."

"Lets go outside and get some fresh air..." Zoey suggested.

"O.k sure..."

Zoey and Chase looked around to find a secluded spot to just talk when Zoey quickly grabbed his hand, making Chase blush even more.

"Uhh...Zoey?"

"You dont mind do you?"

"No...not at all."

Back with Dana...

The guy that she saw made her smile, but quickly changed into a smirk, when she realized it was the last guy she least expected to be standing here before her, while holding a beautiful yellow rose with orange coloring mixed in.

"Logan...you were the last perosn I least expected." Dana said...smirking.

"Uhhh...Dana...umm..." Logan studdered.

"Studdering are we...how come its a yellow rose? and not a red one like all the others?"

"Because you're not like the others...this rose is different because it resembles the firey spirit I like about you."

Dana was left speechless...meanwhile...Logan was leaning in a bit closer...

"Umm...Logan what are you doing?"

"Wanna makeout?"

"Ugh...not with you!"

"I'm sorry Dana...that was..." Too late...Dana took off with the rose, and ran straight to her dorm.

'Why would she take off with the rose, and not throw it back in my face...' Then Logan realized why...

Zoey and Chase...

It was a nice night out, and Zoey was leaning her head against Chase's shoulder.

"Zoey, can I tell you something?" Chase started.

"Sure...anything..."

"Well...ummm...I really lo...lov...love you..." Chase ended in a whisper.

Zoey turned around, eyes sparkling under the moon's gracious presence, and leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips.

As soon as the dance was over, Nicole and Mitchell was in a passionate lip-lock.

"Your a great kisser Nicole...can I walk you back to your dorm?" Mitchell asked.

"Sure."

Chase walked Zoey, like a gentleman, back to her dorm.

"Thanks for everything, Chase."

"No, thank-you."

Chase gave Zoey one last kiss goodnight. When Zoey closed her door, Chase began walking back to the boy's dorm. He was suddenly stopped.

"So...where do you think you're going lover boy?"

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Who do you think...it's me Jason."

"Well...what do you want?"

"I want Zoey, and you to be out of the picture."

"But she already chose me."

"Well...I guess we'll have to step up a few things."

And with that being said, he beat the living daylights out of Chase. Leaving him there bruised and battered.

"And if you dont get out of the picture soon, I will make sure you get one of these everyday, and maybe a bonus to your little girl-friend."

"Don't you dare hurt Zoey!" As soon as Chase said that, he passed out on the cold, hard ground.

a/n: ooh...and this is a long chappy too! i know, i know...Chase is badly hurt, pleaz dont hurt me! but it only gets worse...trust me. but stick with the story. i've got all this planned out already. i think you might find that you actually like the ending. i think i might have to up the rating if i feel it gets worse...im not sure though...if so, i'll tell ya before i do. now...time to get personal with the reviewers:

evilangel14- im glad she chose Chase...but there's alot more than the fluff you're seeing now...lol

ChaseandZoey- thanks for the stars! umm...hope you liked this chappy, even though it seemed a bit harsh. but it gets alot better...trust me.

ChickabittyPotter- yup...another cliffy, hope you liked the Chase/Zoey Dana/Logan i put in here.

MrsLoganReese- Jason only gets kind of worse...but i did put some Dana/Logan in here as promised!

zxxbsmsgirl3148- thanks for loving my story...

alright...pleaz review this story! im workin really hard...and i need reviews to back it up! til i update again soon. lata!


	4. You are the one I want

disclaimer: nope dun own anything but my beautiful plot!

NOTICE! I WILL NOT UPDATE UNLESS I HAVE 3 REVIEWS OR MORE! SO PLEASE REVIEW! now please continue with the story.

Ch. 4

Zoey and Nicole were walking around the campus (they had no school, it was Saturday) when they saw a huge lump in the grass, about a few feet away.

"What do you think it could be?" Nicole piped up.

"I dunno, let's go check it out." Zoey replied.

When they sort of ran across the lawn to get there, they stopped, and looked in horror at what they found. There, lying on the ground, was Chase, beaten and bloody, and wearing what was left of his outfit from the dance. Zoey knelt down, and checked for any broken bones.

"Chase, please get up...come on, I need you." Zoey spoke softly, tears forming in her ocean blue eyes.

She gently laid her head down on his shoulder, and sobbed into his shirt.

Behind a bush somewhere, Jason sat watching the whole seen, chuckling to himself. His will was going according to plan. now to go to phase 2, fancy the girl.

break-

Nicole left to go get some help, cunfused as to why someone would want to hurt a person as sweet as Chase, she quickly left to go get help from the nurse.

Zoey was trying to wake Chase up, while examining the extent of his injuries.

"Chase, I love you! Please wake up!" Zoey shrilled.

When Zoey screamed the fateful cry, Chase slightly stirred.

"Chase?" Zoey asked, praying he heard her plea.

"Yea..." Chase slurred.

"Oh, Chase!" And with that, Zoey flung her arms around him. She then knoew that everything was ok.

break-

'Why didn't everything go right? Oh, yea...I asked her if she wanted to make out with me...gosh, I'm so stupid, I didn't even mean to say that, it just slipped out. I have to figure out a way to still tell her my feelings for her, but yet, I think what she needs is a good old fashion appology...' Logan thuoght.

break-

Dana laid on her bed, looking at the rose that Logan gave her, before ruining the moment.

_Flashback_

_"Umm...Logan what are you doing?"_

_"Wanna makeout?"_

_"Ugh...not with you!"_

_"But Dana...that was...a mistake..."_

_End Flashback_

'What a jerk...he asked me if I wanted to makeout...his "trademark" statement...well if he wants to make out with me he's got another thing comming.'

She sighed before realizing that they probly never could be because they are always arguing over the dumbest things. 'If only we could end our petty arguments.'

break-

Jason was out buying flowers to impress Zoey. He thought the way to a woman's heart was by impressing them with roses, and other goodies. After the roses were payed for, a dialed Zoey up on his phone.

"Hello?" Zoey answered.

"Hey Zoe, I heard about what happened today..."  
"Yea...it was really awful, Chase is like my ultimate best-friend, if I lose him, I dunno what I would do."

"Would you like to come over later? So we can talk more?"

"Uhh...sure I guess...but can I come over there around...7 ish? I would like to stay with Chase a while longer..."

"Sure, that'd be great."

"O.k, see you then."

"Later..." And as soon as Zoey hung up, he realized he was kinda falling for the girl, but in a bad way.

'I will make you mine, miss Zoey Brooks...even if I have to do it the hard way.' Jason thought darkly.

break-

Zoey walked up to the nurse's office to see about Chase.

"Oh, hello dear, Chase is responding, so he's ok...would you like to go see him?"

"Yes please."

The nurse led her to the small room, and gently pushed her to the side of his bed.

"If anything happens, let me know..." the nurse added...with a wink.

Zoey shrugged it off, and sat down in the chair beside Chase's bed.

"Chase? How are you feeling?" Zoey started off.

"I would've been better..." Chase laughed, causing Zoey to smile wider. "Zoey...you are really beautiful when you smile."

Zoey blushed.."Uhh...thanks..umm...you too?"

"If you see it that way...come here."

"I can't right now Chase...I have to go, I promise I will be back later...in about an hour..ok?"

"Alright..." said Chase, disappionted.

break-

Logan started making his way, looking for Dana.

'Now where on earth can this girl be?' Logan asked himself. 'Did I even bother to check her dorm? Man, I really am stupid...well...maybe dumb, but I Logan Reese am not stupid..'

Logan trudged up the stairs up to room 101 and knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!" yelled someone, making motions in the room.

Dana opened the door, and was surprised at what she saw.

"What do you want?" Dana asked, sarcastically.

"To talk to you...and maybe flirt a little..." Logan teased.

"Go away." Dana replied.

"No, just come talk to me..."

"Alright, but if you try any funny stuff, I'm outta here."

Logan and Dana were walking around the hall in silence, when they were accidently pushed into a janitors closet...then another kid zoomed by and shut the door.

"Ugh...as if this day could get any worse..." Dana walked over to the door, but when she started pulling on it...and then realizing it wouldn't budge, she looked over at Logan in horror.

"I'm locked in here...with you!" Dana screeched.

break-

Zoey made her way over to Jason's dorm room. She finally made it and knocked softly on the door. When Jason opened the door, he reached out for her hand.

"My Lady..." He said, all gentlemen like.

"Why, thank-you, that was really nice of you to invite me over here to talk and stuff..."

"And these are for you..."

He reached on his bed and pulled out the most beautiful dozen of red and white roses, and placed them gently in her hands.

"Jason, you didn't have to get me anything..."

"Oh, but I did. I really like you Zoey."

Zoey seemed lost in those beautiful blue eyes of his...almost as if in a trance. Jason pulled her a bit closer...and closer to the point to where she could faintly feel his breath on her lips.

"Zoey...you don't know how much I've been wanting to do this."

"Me..either..." Zoey said meekly.

Jason pulled her in a passionate kiss...but Zoey didn't mind obviously, because she was responding to him by opening her mouth and letting him slide his tounge in it, and letting them roam together in the heat of passion. After letting go, he pulled her into a lover's embrace, and said...

"Zoey Brooks, I love you."

"Me too...oh, no...I have to go...I need to go check on Chase."

"Ok Angel...I'll be waiting for you...wanna meet up tomorrow?"

"Uhhh...I dunno...how about I call you and tell you when I'm free. O.k?"

"Sure...whatever you say...Angel."

Zoey blushed at her newly found nickname, and left to go find Chase.

break-

Chase felt nothing but love when he saw the girl of his ever living dreams, walk in through the door.

"Hey there Chase...feeling better since I left?"

"Only now I feel as if I could lift a house, only because I saw you walk through that door. Come here..." Chase commanded.  
"O.k."

Chase scooted over and made room for Zoey and told her to lie down, facing him. Zoey did as she was told, and lied down and as soon as her head hit the pillow, Chase immediately captured her lips with his own. Kissing only for a minute or too, he let her go, and said the one thing that would always come to mind...

"Zoey Brooks, I love you so much, you don't know how unbearable it was for me to hold it all in, because I was afraid of rejection."

"You know I could never reject you, especially not now...I love you too." And pulled him in for another kiss.

a/n: Zoey's gonna be in a major conflict with herself for a while...but the next few chappys are gonna be dark...just warnin ya. here is a major notice i forgot to put in here! these PCA kids are 16 or 17...i say this because something major is gonna happen...not saying what it is, because you will have to read and find out, but it is, and it is definite, so these kids have to be this age in order for my story to make since. now personal to my reviewer:

zxxbsmsgirl3148- thank you for the hugs and cookies...and thank you mainly for reviewin!

ChaseandZoey- thanks for reviewin just now...lol. i think you will really like this story even more...i dont think chase is gonna be beat up no morez...i dunno...well...stay tuned!


	5. You got me thinking crazy things

disclaimer: nope...if i did own it, Chase and Zoey would so be together...and i do not own any songs in here either.

a/n: there may be a few situations that are strongly teen material, not enough tho to where it would be rated R. and sorry if some characters are OOC.

Ch. 5

"I'm locked in here...with you!" Dana screeched at him.

"It's not like we got a choice sweetheart." Logan sneered.

"Don't ever call me sweetheart again."

"You know you liked it, and I know you want me, so why fight?"

"I wouldn't want you even if Chase suddenly turned violent and held a gun to my head."

Logan just scooted away to farthest corner and impatiently waited for someone to come and let them out. Just then, a brilliant idea came to Logan's mind.

"Since it is night time, and noone will be comming til like tomorrow, how about we play a little game of truth or dare."

"Why should I?"

"Because you know we don't have anything else better to do."

"Fine but only if I go first."

"Take your best shot."

"Truth or dare?" Dana asked, smirking.

"I'm not a sissy...dare."

"I dare you to...tell me who your hottest dream was about and what was the dream about with the person in it."

"Uhh..." 'I can't just go tell her it was her...oh what the hell.' "It was about you, and it was about you and me doing some serious making out."

Dana blushed, she too, admits that she had the same kind of dream.

"Now princess, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ooh, challenging aren't we? Let's see, I dare you to take off your shirt."

"No freaking way."

"A dare's a dare."

"Fine." Dana took off her top revealing a plain black bra (regular not sports).

"Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Tell the truth, who at this school do you like?"

"Why you of course, princess."

"Stop calling me princess."

"Truth or dare...princess?"

"Logan, I swear...dare."

"I dare you to make out with me."

"Are you serious? What's the catch?"

"There is none. Just come over here and lets see what you got."

Dana slowly made her way over there, when Logan gently pushed her against the wall, brushing his lips on hers only for a brief second. Logan locked eyes with her and inched in closer, and Dana filled in the gap by giving Logan the most fierce kiss she could muster. They went on like this for only 20 mins.

"I love you..." Logan whispered in between kisses.

break-

After the serious banging he got, to everyone's surprise, Chase healed really fast, to the point where he could walk around and stuff.

"So, how's the whole Zoey feeling going on?" Michael teased.

"Nothing's happening..." Chase said, feeling a blush come on.

"That's not what I heard. I didn't even hear anything though. Comeon man! What do you think about everytime someone mentions her name? Or when you're with her?"

"Don't tell anyone, but everytime those things happen, all I think about is kissing her with all the passion that hides in my heart."

"Wow, didn't know you had it in you."

"I'm running out of time though. Prom's next week. I need a plan."

"Take her to prom, and then you'll know what to do afterwards."

"What comes after prom?"

"Chase, you are the most dense man alive, after prom, you "show" her how much you love her."

"I can't do that! Not to Zoey!"

"If you love her and she loves you, then love will show the path."

"I'll try Michael, I'll try."

With that said, Michael left the room, leaving Chase with his thoughts.

'I know, I'll call her and have an evening with her at the beach tonight.'

Chase had this planned out for months, he was going to give her a promise ring. And ask her to be his girl. 'Perfect.'

(phone rings on Zoey's end)

"Hello?"

"Hey Zoe, hey I was wondering, umm... are you doing anything tonight?"

"No, not really...why?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come to the beach and hang out..."

"Sure, I'd love too."

"Well, see you then."

"Ok. Bye."

Chase hung up and began getting ready for his big night with Zoey.

break-

Zoey went to her closet and picked out something perfect to wear. She chose a simple midnight blue tank top with a silver heart on the upper left side shirt, and denim shorts to go with it. She put on midnight blue sandals to match, and put a little curl in her hair. No make-up because she wanted to have the natural look on her when she saw Chase.

'Perfect.' she thought.

break-

Chase set up the little music box, and got everything ready.

Zoey arrived and to him, she was looking as gorgeous as ever.

"Hey...Zoey...you look, umm...amazing."

"Thanks so do you."

"Umm...I brought some music, wanna dance?"

"Ok...sure."

The music played, it was a slow song called "You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This" By Toby Keith.

_I got a funny feeling_

_The moment that your lips touched mine_

_Something shot right through me_

_My heart skipped a beat in time_

_There's a different feel about you tonight_

_It's got me thinking lots of crazy things_

_I even think I saw a flash of light_

_It felt like electricity_

Chase knew that he was thinking crazy things, but he couldn't help but think that time had stopped for the both of them as they leaned in a bit closer, with Chase going the extra mile, he closed the gap between him and Zoey.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this_

_Unless you mean it this_

_Cause I'll just close my eyes, and I wont know where I'm at_

_And we'll get lost on this dance floor_

_Standing around, and around, and around, and around_

_They're all watching us now_

_They think we're falling in love_

_They'd never believe we're just friends_

_So if you kiss me like this_

_You better mean it like that_

_And if you do then baby kiss me again_

Chase and Zoey stayed in that same position for a few more minutes, before breaking away.

"Zoey I have to ask you something..."

"Go ahead.." Zoey replied, still mesmorized from the kiss.

"I was wondering..."

_Everybody swears_

_We make the perfect pair_

_But dancing is as far as it goes_

_Girl you never moved me_

_Quite the way you moved me tonight_

_I just wanted you to know_

"That I love you more than life it self...and if you would want to be my...my...girlfriend, and if you wanted to go to prom with me?"

_I just wanted you to know_

"Yes...I will Chase Matthews, I would love to be your girlfriend." Zoey said, and with tears in her eyes, she leaned in to kiss him again.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this_

_Unless you mean it like that_

_Cause I'll just close my eyes, and I wont know where I'm at_

_And we'll get lost on this dance floor_

_Standing around, and around, and around, and around_

_They're all watching us now_

_They think we're falling in love_

_They'd never believe we're just friends_

_And when you kiss me like this_

_I think you mean it like that_

_And if you do then baby kiss me again_

_Kiss me again..._

As soon as the song ended, Chase pulled out a ring that he had saved up for Zoey, and slipped it on her finger.

"That was for you Zoey, I love you so much."

"I love you too, and thanks for the ring." She giggled.

"We'll its getting late. I have to go." Chase said in a hurry.

"I love you Chase..."

"Love you too Zoe..." Chase said in a hurry, and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Zoey began making her way back to the dorm, when someone from behind, jumped up and made a harsh grab for her. Zoey was so frantic trying to get away that she was shedding tears like crazy.

"Shut up you little witch." said a male voice.

He knocked her out cold, and put her in a vacant building, and locked her in there. She didn't know that her romantic night with Chase would end up like this.

a/n: well, thats all for this chappy. i never had time to update, so here ya go. no personal to my reviewers:

MrsLoganReese- i know i posted my 3rd chap up, so im making it up to ya by posting ya here, so yea, i know jason is bad, but this story is probly gonna be a bit worse for a little while. hope you liked the Logan/Dana in this chap! and I understand what ya mean by smackin Jason.

ChaseandZoey- i know what you mean, but i think she made her choice. but hope you liked it.

zxxbsmsgirl3148- thanks for the hugs and cookies! here's some for you for being such a loyal reviewer. i think you may like this even more, because this story is taking a turn for the bad stuff...but here ya go!

Well, thats all for now. Remember, NO UPDATE UNLESS 3 REVIEWS OR MORE! til next time. lata.


End file.
